FINAL FANTASY (universe)
The Final Fantasy universe refers to the Smash Flash series' collection of characters, stages, and properties that hail from Square Enix's best selling franchise of console role-playing games and one of the most recognized series in the video games industry. Although most installments have independent storylines with various different settings and main characters, they feature common elements that define the franchise. Such recurring elements include plot themes, character names, and game mechanics. Plots center on a group of heroes battling a great evil while exploring the characters' internal struggles and relationships. Character names are often derived from the history, languages, and mythologies of cultures worldwide. The Kingdom Hearts franchise is also derived from the Final Fantasy franchise (some characters make guest appearances) making it a sub-universe of this last. Franchise description The first installment of the series premiered in Japan on December 18, 1987. Three Final Fantasy installments were released on the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). Final Fantasy was released in Japan in 1987 and in North America in 1990. It introduced many concepts to the console RPG genre, and has since been remade on several platforms. Final Fantasy II, released in 1988 in Japan, has been bundled with Final Fantasy in several re-releases. The last of the NES installments, Final Fantasy III, was released in Japan in 1990; however, it was not released elsewhere until a Nintendo DS remake in 2006. The Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) also featured three installments of the main series, all of which have been re-released on several platforms. Final Fantasy IV was released in 1991; in North America, it was released as Final Fantasy II. It introduced the "Active Time Battle" system. Final Fantasy V, released in 1992 in Japan, was first in the series to spawn a sequel: a short anime series titled Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals. Final Fantasy VI was released in Japan in 1994, but it was titled Final Fantasy III in North America. The PlayStation console saw the release of three main Final Fantasy games. The 1997 title Final Fantasy VII moved away from the two-dimensional (2D) graphics used in the first six games to three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics; the game features polygonal characters on pre-rendered backgrounds. It also introduced a more modern setting, a style that was carried over to the next game. The eighth installment was published in 1999, and was the first to consistently use realistically proportioned characters and feature a vocal piece as its theme music. Final Fantasy IX, released in 2000, returned to the series' roots by revisiting a more traditional Final Fantasy setting rather than the more modern worlds of VII and VIII. Three main installments, including one online game, were published for the PlayStation 2 (PS2). The 2001 title Final Fantasy X introduced full 3D areas and voice acting to the series, and was the first to spawn a direct video game sequel (Final Fantasy X-2). Final Fantasy XI was released on the PS2 and PC in 2002, and later on the Xbox 360. The first massive multi-player online role-playing game (MMORPG) in the series, Final Fantasy XI also introduced real-time battles instead of random encounters.18 The twelfth installment, published in 2006, also includes real-time battles in large, interconnected playfields. Final Fantasy XIII is in development for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and will be released in 2009 in Japan, and in 2010 in North America and Europe. It will be the flagship installment of the Fabula Nova Crystallis Final Fantasy XIII compilation. Also in development is Final Fantasy XIV, an MMORPG due for release in 2010 for the PlayStation 3 and PC. Final Fantasy has spawned numerous spin-offs and metaseries. Three Square games were released in North America with their titles changed to include "Final Fantasy": The Final Fantasy Legend and its two sequels. The games, however, are part of Square's Saga series and feature few similarities to Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy Adventure is a spin-off that spawned the Mana series. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest was developed for a United States audience, and Final Fantasy Tactics is a tactical RPG that features many references and themes found in the series. The spin-off Chocobo series, Crystal Chronicles series, and Kingdom Hearts series also include multiple Final Fantasy elements. In 2003, the video game series' first direct sequel, Final Fantasy X-2, was released. Other spin-offs have taken the form of compilations—Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Ivalice Alliance, and Fabula Nova Crystallis Final Fantasy XIII. In 2008, Square Enix released Final Fantasy IV: The After Years for the Mobile Phone in Japan and in 2009 for the WiiWare in North America.advent children was released in Japan on September 2005 North America on April 2006 has been topping the charts of anime till date selling 10.5 million.the blu-ray version of the film was the fastest selling anime blu-ray in in japan selling 100000 copies in its first day. In Super Smash Flash The Final Fantasy franchise appears in Super Smash Flash, like many others, as a bonus franchise; meaning only one character was in to represent it. Character *'Cloud Strife': Appearing as an unlockable fighter, Cloud is the main protagonist of the game Final Fantasy VII. He is portrayed as a mercenary and self-proclaimed ex-member of SOLDIER, a select, genetically augmented military unit operating under the defacto world government and megacorporation Shinra Electric Power Company. He wields a sword called the Buster Sword which is mainly used in all of his attacks except for his down attack where he casts a spell that create a magic shield around him. Cloud is also known as the eternal unlockable since due a glitch, everybody could fight Cloud in his unlock match; even with the same Cloud. In Super Smash Flash 2 The franchise returned in Super Smash Flash 2 but however is still largely under-represented. Characters Two characters are set to to appear, Cloud is still in subject to return, and Black Mage was already coded in the game. *'Cloud Strife': The mercenary soldier with spiky blond hair, striking green eyes, dark clothing returns with a design based on the following spin-offs of Final Fantasy VII. Not much in known about him at the moment, it is most likely his new Final Smash would be the Omnislash (or Limit Break); but, since it has different effect, is not known which could be. *'Black Mage': A very unexpected starter character , the Black Mage is the offensive magic caster of the Light Warriors fro the Final Fantasy series. While the Black Mage has weak combat skills and the lowest HP out of any character class, he is capable of inflicting negative status effects and causing great damage to the enemy with his Black Magic. Being a magic being he utilizes the same technique in his battles of SSF Assist Trophy Among the many scrapped stuff after the closure of the second Smash Flash DOJO!!, the "legendary fire monster" Ifrit was one of the confirmed Assist Trophies. He was supposed to charge over players at high speed while being surrounded on fire; he would turn around and charge again, five more times. Stage *'Chaos Shrine': A stage derived from the first Final Fantasy game. It consists of various ruins and it is located at the center of the archipelago in which Final Fantasy takes place. The shrine also features a Dark Crystal in Garland's chamber. Category:Universes Category:Final Fantasy universe